Saws are available in a number of varieties. Hand saws are generally characterized by a saw blade mounted to a saw handle. Hand saws require manual movement by a saw operator for cutting. For cutting, an operator of a hand saw can grip the saw handle and manually drag a saw back and forth across an article to be cut perpendicularly with respect to a direction of a cut (if a direction of a cut is vertically down, a hand saw may be moved back and forth along a horizontal axis for cutting). There are a number of categories of hand saws including cross cut saws for cutting perpendicularly with respect to a grain of wood and rip saws for cutting along a grain of wood.
Mechanically powered saws are available in a number of categories. Circular saws are generally characterized by a circular blade, a motor for moving the blade about an axis, and a housing for housing the motor. In use, a circular saw can be moved by an operator in a direction of a cut. Alternatively, an article to be cut can be moved toward the circular cutting blade. Reciprocating saws are generally characterized by an elongated saw blade, a motor for moving the saw blade, and a housing for housing the motor. Reciprocating saws generally replicate the cutting motion of a hand saw by reciprocating a saw blade along an axis that is generally coextensive with the axis of the blade and generally perpendicular to a cutting direction. For cutting in a vertically downward cutting direction, a reciprocating saw may be stabilized in a horizontal position and allowed to fall by the force of gravity in the direction of the cut. For cutting in another cutting direction, an operator holding the saw housing may move the saw in a direction generally perpendicular to the axis of the saw blade.